


The Weakness and the Game

by criminal_minds_lover_forever (WrandomWriter)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, No Smut, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomWriter/pseuds/criminal_minds_lover_forever
Summary: Spencer Reid of the BAU along with his whole team is put through an ordeal no family like their's would have to go through. Kidnapping leads to horrifying events that can cause damage greater than any gunshot wound. Will the team make it out alive?





	1. The Weakness is Taken

Morgan and Reid walked into the BAU Office and sat at their desks. They were the last ones in today. JJ, Rossi, and Prentiss greeted them from their own desks. Just as everyone was settled, Hotch come into the bullpen with a crazed look on his face and demanded, "Everyone, into the conference room, now." He quickly went into the room with the entire team at his heals. Rossi closed the door after everyone entered.

As everyone took their seats, Garcia looked up at everyone, speechless. Noticing something was wrong with his baby girl, Morgan asked, "What's going on here?" Garcia ran from the room and into her computer room. Hotch moved and closed the door. After turning around again in front of the team, he said, "We don't have a new case, but we did receive..." Everyone looked expectantly at Hotch. Reid looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong Hotch?" Hotch took a deep breath and said, "We received a video message. Garcia and I watched it thinking it was a plea for help from a victim, but it turned out differently. Just watch." Everyone looked at the screen to see a hooded figure seated in front of a bulletin board with pictures of the team members on it. Everyone looked at each other shocked. 

The figure started to speak, clearly a man, "Hello, members of the BAU. I have been planning this for a long time. I can't wait until I have you all as my guests. We will have such a wonderful time. Because you will all inevitably be my guests, I will get you all here after I get your one true weakness. Once I have him, you will do as I say. I have been watching and I will see you all soon." The video turned off and everyone just sat in silence. Rossi broke the silence by inquiring, "Who is our weakness? He said it was a 'he'." Everyone thought for a minute and no one could figure it out. Little did everyone know, Reid had figured it out and he refused to say that he himself was their weakness. He hated being the victim but that's normally what happens for some reason. Hotch said to the team, breaking their silence, "Hey, go get some lunch and come back. We can eat while we brainstorm some more."   
Everyone exited the building. Morgan looked at the group and said, "Hey, Prentiss and I are going to pick up some Chinese food, who wants to join?" Rossi and JJ agreed to come, but Hotch insisted on going to get a burrito. Reid wanted to go to his favorite coffee shop and get coffee and a pastry. As everyone left in their cars, Reid felt like he was being watched beginning to panic, Reid pulled over on the side of a rest stop and dialed Morgan's number. He answered, "Hey pretty boy. You alright?" Reid hesitated before saying, "Morgan, I am the weakness the unsub was talking about. I am the only male on the team that can't defend himself as well as everyone else and I am the most vulnerable." Morgan answered in shock, "Reid, why are you calling me now?" Reid didn't hesitate to answer, "I feel like someone is following m- "Morgan listened as Reid started to scream and he also heard banging and a car door slamming. Then the line went dead. 

Morgan sat in the car with most of his team and told everyone what was going on, including calling Garcia and Hotch. As Morgan speeded back to the BAU, he got a call from Garcia. He answered and before he got a chance to say hello, Garcia said, "Get back here soon! I just got another video from the unsub! Hurry!" Then she hung up. Morgan arrived the same time Hotch did. They ran inside to see Garcia sobbing in her layer of computers. The team crowded around her and she played the video.


	2. The Video

On the screen, Reid appeared on the ground, on his knees with his hands handcuffed behind his back. He had a trail of blood running down the side of his face. He looked desperately at the camera. He quickly looked to the ground as the figure entered the screen next to Reid. JJ started to cry as she watched Reid become nervous. She didn't like to see him scared.   
The man said, "Hello, BAU. I have your weakness. He has been a bad boy. I had to show him some discipline." He paused and threw a baseball bat to the ground in front of the young profiler. It landed with a bang and Reid flinched back. The man grinned and continued, "Reid here will die if you, JJ, Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi, don't come to the address attached to this video alone and unarmed. If you are armed or if you bring back up, I will murder this piece of shit the minute I find out. Reid, you can say anything you need to say to your team now." Reid looked at the camera and said in a voice the team had only heard once before when he was taken by Tobias Hankle. He said, "Guys, don't come here. He will just torture us and he said he will kill me anyway. Just please don't throw your life away for me. You all are needed by someone. I am disposable." He said this like he was reading from a script. Then the screen went black. 

Morgan said, "I don't know what you guys want but I am going. He isn't going to die on my watch." Everyone silently agreed. The team hugged Garcia and then headed out to a remote house, far from any vegetation yet far from any other homes. The team exited the black SUVs and walked towards the house, hoping to find their youngest team member.


	3. Guests Arrive

Before Hotch could knock on the door, the man opened the door and pointed a gun at the team. He nodded at someone in the house and four other people came out and each one hand cuffed one of the team members and led them inside. They were all sat in the living room, immediately to the left of the door. They were sat in a circle on the floor, Reid nowhere in sight. Morgan looked up at their captures and asked, "Where is Reid?" The man from the video laughed and then went into the basement, a door down the hall. Everything was silent until the team could hear a conversation happening down the stairs:

Reid could be heard saying, "What do you want?"

The man said, "We have...guests now."

Reid answered, "No, no, let my team go! NO!

Then, all that could be heard was banging noises. Then everything was silent except for a cage closing. The man reentered the room and said, "We can now bring you down. I have set up cages for you all." He said as the team was once again picked up and led down the stairs into the basement. When they entered, instead of dog cages in a dark room, they were surprised to find a wall of glass cells, each one sharing a side to the next, like bathroom stalls made of glass. Hotch thought, At least we can see and hear each other.  
As the whole team was led down, they saw the one in the middle was occupied by none other than their boy genius. Morgan yelled, "Reid, Reid! Can you hear me man? Reid!" He was silenced by a punch in the stomach from his captor and he was placed in the cell to Reid's right. To his left, was JJ. Then Prentiss, followed by Hotch next to Morgan. Rossi was placed next to Hotch. Once everyone was locked in, the men left the basement room and locked the door at the top of the stairs, like they would ever get out of these cells. Everyone looked at unconscious Reid and Morgan banged on the glass, trying to wake him up. When nothing worked, Hotch said, "Guys, he was probably knocked out to make sure he wouldn't cause problems when we were brought down. Let's just try and get some rest. He will probably be awake in the morning." Everyone tried yet failed to stay awake when tiredness overcame the team, they all fell asleep afraid of what would happen next.


	4. Choose Three

Morgan awoke the next morning to find that Reid was nowhere to be seen. He yelled at everyone to wake up. No one knew were Reid was. After talking with each other, trying to figure it out, the man from the video walked in. Prentiss yelled, "Where's Spencer?" He grinned and said, "As it may seem, I don't need all of you anymore, so- "He was interrupted by screaming upstairs. He closed the door quickly and said, "So I have decided to let a few of you go, but I will kill your other agents if you try anything funny. You know, that kid, he is quite the trouble maker. After you all fell asleep, he woke up and started screaming. I had to teach him a lesson." Screaming sounded once more and Morgan punched the walls surrounding him. The man grinned once again and said, "Now, who to free..." JJ spoke up and said, "Please let Reid go, he did nothing wrong." The man looked angry as he said, "He is the only one I wanted originally. He killed my brother in law. My sister killed herself when she heard the news. They were buried together. That stupid doctor will be one of the unfortunate ones who stays with good old me."

After a pause, the man's eyes lit up and he said, "I have a grand idea, how about we let the doctor choose who leaves." Everyone protested. Reid cared too much about them all. He couldn't choose. The man leaned to the door at the top of the stairs and yelled, "Okay, hey! Get our friend ready and descent to see his team once again!" There was some shuffling upstairs and the team braced themselves to see their favorite doctor. The door banged open and Reid was thrown from the stair case and landed with a thud in front of the cells. Everyone stood up and put their hands to the glass. Rossi asks, "Hey, Reid, are you okay?" He was trying his hardest to stay strong for his team. Reid looked up; he had blood all over his baby blue button up shirt and on his slacks, there was more blood than pants, which had been torn a bit at the bottoms of the legs. He looked up and said, "Guys? What-what are you doing here?" He started to tear up as he already knew the answer. Morgan answered, "Hey pretty boy, there was no way we were letting you stay here by yourself." Morgan looked at Reid all bloodied and he looked away as quickly as he could. He was going to kill theses sons of bitches. Reid looked up at the man and shuddered. Hotch notices right away Reid had been through hell and he knew something everyone else on the team didn't; as usual. The man picked Reid up by the collar and handcuffed him to a pipe on the wall. He was standing with his hands to the left side of his body. Morgan tensed up. He didn't like this not one bit. 

The man looked at the team then at Reid then back to the team and said, "Doctor Spencer Reid, this team means a lot to you I take it. So, I will let you choose three to go and in that time two will stay." Reid looked up at his team then said to the man in a weak voice, "Why don't you let all of them go? How about that? I mean, I was the one who killed Tobias. They had nothing to do with it. It was all my fault. I'm sorry." Morgan punched at his cell more. Hotch looked at Reid in disbelief as did everyone else. Tobias Hankle, Reid's previous kidnapper, was shot by Reid himself when they rescued him.

The man said, "I can't do that. I need more people to watch. I mean, there is no fun without an audience." The man reached over and moved a piece of Reid's hair from his face. Morgan yelled, "Don't you touch him!" The man laughed, but before he could say anything, Reid shouted, "Don't tell them!" The team looked confused and the man said, "What doctor? You don't want them to see you as more of a victim than you already are?...You know what, fine. It will be more entertaining if you tell them yourself. Okay, now choose." Reid looked down and said, with much regret in his voice as he couldn't save all his friends, "L-let, um," He paused and looked at his team, tears streaming down his face as he said, "Let JJ and Prentiss go." He paused and looked at Morgan, the one he wanted to save as well. Morgan knew what he was thinking and said, "Don't do it Reid." With regret, Reid finished with, "And Rossi." With screams of protest from the team, JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi were led upstairs. 

Two men entered the room and moved Morgan and Hotch to opposite sides of Reid and restricted them in the same way Reid was. Then the room was silent as the men left. Hotch looked to Reid and said, "Tell us what happened."


	5. What Happened

Reid didn't want to, but he told them the whole story, "After I was taken from my car, I was brought here. They-they tortured me and...they kept telling me that we would soon have guests. I told them that I was the one who killed Tobias but they didn't listen. I am so sorry." Morgan said, "Hey, don't apologize. None of this is your fault." Reid continued, "Well, for days I waited for something to happen until one night...they took me upstairs and......" Hotch said, "What did they do to you Reid?" Reid tried, "They, well...he...um..." Hotch assumed, "Did they sexually assault you, Reid?" Morgan, alarmed, exclaimed, "Hotch!" Reid started to sob. That was all Hotch and Morgan needed to know his answer. Morgan said under his breath, "Now those assholes are going to die!" 

Hotch, sorry to make Reid continue, said gently, "Everything is going to be fine, we are here for you. But can you tell us anything more we don't know?" Reid continued in a shaky voice, "After he was done with me, Maximus, the one from the video...he went downstairs and Johnny, another man here, continued...after a few minutes, Maximus yelled at Johnny to clean me up or something. I was brought down and saw you guys." After a small pause, Reid continued once more, "They have been...doing this to me for a while, ever since I got here. They say I deserve it for killing Tobias. Maximus is his brother-in-law. He lost his wife when she killed herself after the death of Tobias. This really is all my fault." Reid looked to the ground as Morgan said, "No it is not your fault. Tobias would've killed you." 

At this moment, Maximus walked in with another man who winked at Reid who looked quickly to the ground once again. Maximus grinned and said, "We are going to play a little game today." The other man undid Reid's bonds followed by Morgan's and Hotch's. Once the three agents fell to the ground they moved closer together as to protect each other. Johnny, followed by a women came down the stairs and stood with everyone else. Maximus said, "Firstly, we need to have proper introduction. I am Maximus. This is Johnny. That is Lisa" he said gesturing to the girl, "and that is Billy" he said gesturing to the other man who walked in with him in the first place. After silence, Johnny said, "We will all play a game and only four of us will remain after." Lisa explained, "We will play a game I invented based on the skill of each and every one of us. Questions and challenges will be held and asked. If you give a wrong answer, you die." Reid shuddered as well as the one they called Billy. Hotch noticed he was actually a teenager; no older than fifteen. He must not want to be here. Johnny finished, "Your answers will be deemed right or wrong by a different person each time. Let's play."


	6. The Game

Reid, Hotch, and Morgan were separated about two feet apart from each other on the concrete floor. Their hands were bound once again with rope behind their backs. They were sat down facing the wall with their backs against the cells. Their captors stood with their backs against the wall facing the agents. All Morgan could think was, Shit is about to go down and I do not want it to. 

Lisa began by asking Hotch a question, "So, SSA Hotchner, the leader of your team, a magnificent profiler, what happened to your weakling to make him so...emotional?" Reid whimpered as she finished and stood back to let Hotch have everyone's full attention. Hotch thought of how to word this and said, "Maximus and Johnny took advantage of him." Lisa grinned and said, "Correct." After this, Johnny stepped forward and asked Morgan, "Why didn't Doctor Reid save you? He told us over and over that he was your 'best friend' and that 'we would regret what we were doing'." Morgan answered, "He didn't free me because I told him not to. I would not let him be here without me." Johnny stepped back as he was correct while Maximus stepped forward, a little too close to Reid, and asked him, "So, Doctor, my question to you is, why did you kill the one man in the world that my sister loved besides her family?" Reid looked to Morgan then to Hotch then finally back at Maximus and answered, "I-I didn't w-want to kill Tobias. I only w-wanted to kill Rafael and Tobias's father. Tobias was the one w-who saved my life. But I had to kill him to kill the others." Maximus grinned and said, "As I knew it would be, correct." He ruffled the small agent's hair before backing up again. After a while of nothing but question after question, Maximus said, "Okay, game over. As I said, only four would remain after this but none of you got questions wrong so," He pulled out a gun and loaded it. He pointed it at Johnny and fired. He then shot Lisa. Billy yelled, as the gun was aimed at him, "Please dad, no! Please! N-" He was shot before he could beg his father for his life. He turned and with tears in his eyes, grabbed Reid and took him out of the basement and locked the door behind him.


	7. Missing Her Fuzzy Friends

Penelope Garcia had no clue what to do. Her whole team minus her boy genius, her chocolate thunder, and her favorite emotionless leader was in the hospital being treated for minor things like dehydration or thing like that. All she could do was wait and see what would become of her missing fuzzy friends.


	8. Plan of Escape

Maximus come downstairs, without Reid. Hotch, followed by Morgan, was lead up the stairs and sat in the living room, just like when they arrived, except, Reid was lying unconscious on the couch behind Hotch, who was on the floor with Morgan. There was blood and tiny strips of black fabric all over the room. Morgan was so angry, Hotch thought he would explode. They sat in silence for a long time. Hotch noticed the sun was going down. Maximus entered the room and sat Reid, who had woken up at his touch, to the floor next to Morgan. He looked around frantically before placing his head on Morgan's shoulder. Once Morgan was sure Maximus was asleep in the other room as well as that Reid was asleep on his shoulder before saying to Hotch, "We need to get out of here soon. I think I know what was happening to Reid last night." Hotch nodded in agreement and thought of a way they could get out of the house and to somewhere they could call their other team members. Hotch said, "I can only think of waiting until Maximus is out or something and making a run for it. We have to come to a gas station or something at some point, right?" Reid opened his eyes and said, "Statistically, an average and healthy human being can walk around five to seven miles with no training, but if you take in the fact that we haven't received proper nutrients for a while, I would guess we could travel three or four miles. We may have a chance." Morgan grinned and said, "There is our boy genius. Okay, let's do it." 

The next morning, to the agents' delight, Maximus said, "I have to run out for a few things. Don't do anything stupid or I will find you and make you pay." With that, the agents waited until five minutes after they heard a car start, before jumping up and finding a way to untie their hands from behind their backs. Reid yelled from the kitchen, "Guys! I found some scissors!" Morgan did his best to cut Reid's bonds but he couldn't, so he cut his own then moved on to Reid's and Hotch's. They then looked to see if there was any food or water they could take, but came up empty after twenty minutes of searching the house; the only thing they could find were their badges and guns which would help. Hotch said, "Look, we don't have a lot of time, so let's just get out of here." The agents exited the house to see they were in a house with lights of a neighborhood about a mile away. They started their journey towards the lights.


	9. Finally Free

After walking a mile, they arrived in a small area with houses all over, scattered about in no specific order. They tried knocking at door after door but no one would answer. They each went to a door of three houses in a row. Reid came to one of the houses and a little girl answered but her father came to the door and said, "Get off my property!" Reid spoke up and said, "I am Doctor Spencer Reid with the FBI, we need to use a phone." The man laughed and said, "You are FBI? You are so tiny. I could break you like a twig!" Before the man could do anything Morgan and Hotch came next to Reid and Morgan said, "Well, we are FBI too and if you don't want to be arrested for threatening a federal officer, I suggest you let us use a phone then we will overlook your arrogance." The man closed the door then returned with a home phone.

Hotch took the phone and dialed the number of the person who always made everything better. Garcia answered the phone, "You have reached Penelope Garcia with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, how can I be of assistance to you?" Hotch put the phone on speaker and Morgan said, "Baby girl, it's me Morgan. Reid, Hotch and I are at-" He paused and asked the man the address. After the man reluctantly gave the address, Morgan continued, "1553 North Crest Valley Way. We escaped from those people and we need to get back to the hospital. We have no water or food. We are using a resident home phone. Please hurry." Penelope said, "Oh my god, my chocolate thunder, JJ, Prentiss and Rossi are on their way." After the phone was hung up, they waited on the porch of the house for their team to get there. They did it. They survived.


	10. Could Wish for Nothing Better

ONE YEAR LATER

Reid exited his therapist and headed off to his apartment. It had been a year since his experience with Maximus and Johnny. He couldn't get the feeling of them out his head. Hotch told him to see a therapist so he did. He didn't want to at first and still doesn't enjoy it but it gave him time to just talk, his favorite thing to do.   
Today was his birthday, but he didn't want to celebrate like he usually did, with his team. He wanted to watch Star Trek alone with the doors locked, safe and sound. He thought it funny that a man turning thirty-one would want to actually go out rather than stay inside.

As he was unlocking his apartment, he thought, I am safest with my team though.

He opened the door and put his side bag down and closed the door behind him. Before he made his way to the light switch the lights came on suddenly to reveal his team yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" He smiled as his team hugged him one by one. He never felt safer as he had a nice party with his team. He couldn't have wished for a better birthday than this. With Maximus in prison, Reid felt he could actually enjoy his birthday. They ate cake and opened presents which mostly turned out to be books, except for a lava lamp from Penelope. They had a wonderful time watching Star Trek together. Everyone decided to sleep over in Reid's living room watching movies rather than sleep. This was Reid's family at its best, he could wish for nothing better.


End file.
